Viva La Sonny Corinthos And Family
by GirlPower28
Summary: A story for those of you who are still Sonny Corinthos Fans and you love him regardless...AMC,OLTL,Days, and other character crossovers
1. Chapter 1

Las Vegas! Las Vegas! the greatest spot for a fun, exciting, and spontanoeous vacation. Yes for those who do not live here Las Vegas is only a small, mere, dream for some. However for someone who lives everyday in pure luxury it's not a dream but the real deal. However it was more then just a real life fantasy, there was also a darker side of things even if that dark side included a life that puts you in harms way at all times. Yes this is a story for all you Sonny Corinthos lovers out there. It's a story about Michael "Sonny" Corinthos a dark and mysterious, but deliciously, dimpled faced, dark haired, dark eyed, handsomely cute Mob Boss, King Pin, Don,...whatever you wanted to call him the names were endless and his good fortunes was endless to. Sonny was extremely handsome but he was also very much alone and wants a family of his own. It's sort of hard though when these sultry, siren, brunette beauties all want to take turns in his bed and bare his children. It's hard for Sonny to make up his mind which one would make the perfect Mrs. Corinthos. He knew though whoever he choose would have to be willing to live with some added danger around without completely loosing it. On the other hand Sonny has enough money to afford the best security of friends ever. His two grown sons Dante Falconeri and Juan Santiago would always be Sonny's back up help if anything were to happen to their father and he could not be there to manage things while absent. Sonny also has a trusted friend and hitman that he has adopted into his family an awesome, incredibly hot guy by the name of Jason Morgan. Sonny always knew Jason was from the other side of the tracks but that didn't matter to him. Sonny has built a close knit friendly relationship with Jason one that will last. Dante and Juan know they can trust Jason with anything relating to their father no matter what it was because of that special bond they share.

Sonny owned a private lake house outside of his former home Port Charles. He always stayed here to be close to Port Charles but still have a form of privacy. He didn't need anyone around because it was located where nobody else could find it. In a dressed down look wearing brown slacks, and a black t-shirt with a bit of facial hair that didn't hide his delicious dimples too much. Sonny was busy admiring the night view as he slowly took his time sipping on some very expensive italian champagne. He was mentally and physically at peace this evening. A woman with long brunette hair approaches him with a pregnant belly. She was Sonny's ex-wife Lily Riveria. She and Sonny have seperated for their own reasons but Lily still has a heart for her Ex-hubby. Lily was now getting romantically involved with someone else and it was someone Sonny did not like. She though was bearing a spawn of Sonny's a little girl named Maya Corinthos.

"I thought you had plans tonight?" Sonny asks.

"I do have plans tonight but I needed to stop by and see you. I wanted to talk to you about our baby girl. I really like EJ and I just want to continue on with this relationship. Sonny I need to be sure that you will be able to take full custody of Maya. EJ would not want me to have a child by you in between us." Lily explains.

Sonny shakes his head but he couldn't get angry with Lily because deep down he still had feelings for her.

"I don't know what I'm going to be able to do Lily. I would not be able to raise her myself especially with who I am. You saw that I couldn't keep Kristina safe and now she is dead because I put her through this life. I will not do that to Maya and I don't know who I could even possibly turn to that could keep her for me." Sonny explains.

"She could stay here Sonny you have the money to hire a babysitter fulltime or a nanny." Lily says.

"I don't understand why this new loverboy of yours can't accept Maya as his own. I'm pretty much giving her to him." Sonny says.

"He has made it perfectly clear he wants nothing to do with any spawn of yours Sonny. I will not have an abortion I'm not going to take away our little girls chance at a life of her own." Lily adds.

Sonny sips on some more champagne and then pauses for a moment trying to think of what to say next. Sonny did not want to loose another daughter like he lost Kristina. So Sonny assures Lily that he will do what he can in his power to make sure their daughter has a secure and safety future. He had to warn her though that it could not be around him. Lily was a little disappointed that Sonny would just isolate himself from his daughter's life.

"I don't understand why you allow Juan and Dante to have a relationship with you but not your own daughter." Lily says.

"Lily, They are grown adult men they can survive in this world I have built. Maya will not survive she will end up dead if she stays anywhere near me. I do not want that for our daughter." Sonny tries explaining to his beautiful ex-wife.

Lily get's ready to leave Sonny in peace again but another beautiful brunette meets Lily head on. It was Sonny's current girlfriend Brenda Barrett. She did not look to pleased to see Lily hanging around.

"Lily! why are you here?" Brenda asks.

Lily says nothing to Brenda and walks past her but Brenda goes after her.

"Lily! Don't walk away from me!" Brenda shouts.

"Leave it alone Brenda this has nothing to do with you it's between me and Sonny." Lily replies.

"Oh did you want to come throw it in Sonny's face that you are dating a man he hates. EJ Dimera what the hell is wrong with you." Brenda says.

Lily get's into her car and drives off as Sonny comes to get Brenda.

"Brenda...leave it alone." Sonny tells her.

"Do you know she is dating EJ?" Brenda asks.

"Why are you letting this get to you...she's not here to come between us." Sonny assures Brenda.

Sonny runs his hands through Brenda's beautiful bouncy, lengthy brunette hair. He shares a smoltering hot kiss with her to help get her mind off of Lily and her problems.

"Hmmmm...I think you are going to have to do more then kiss me." Brenda teases.  



	2. Chapter 2

In the living room of Sonny's lake house Brenda stands in a long sheer black robe. It was pure darkness with some added candlelight for a romantic evening. Sonny was still in his clothes as he pours Brenda some of his expensive Italian champagne. Brenda takes a small sip then puts her champagne glass down on the coffee table. She takes Sonny by the hand leading him to the sofa. She begins to untie her belt, and slowly seperates the robe to reveal her soft, nude, feminine body to Sonny. Sonny wraps his arms around her bare waist and helps her slowly slide the robe off her shoulders. It slowly falls to the floor as they passionately begin to kiss. Brenda begins to run her hands through Sonny's natural, gorgeous, dark curls, before she slowly begins to reach for his shirt to remove it. They both slowly fall to the sofa to disappear out of sight as they passionately make love. Two hours go by and Brenda lays in ecstasy on top of Sonny's bare chest. She goes to kiss his right dimple as he caresses her bare back underneath the comfy blanket.

"I must confess that I'm officially over Lily." Brenda admits.

Sonny smiles at her with those precious dimples of his and responds.

"Really? You sure you are 100 percent sure about that?" Sonny jokes.

"You don't believe me? I guess I'm going to have to do a little more convincing." Brenda teases before she shares a smoltering kiss with Sonny.

Suddenly Brenda's cell phone goes off but she is hesitant about answering it. She doesn't want her evening to be ruined with her bad boyfriend.

"Miss Brenda Barrett you have a phone call." Sonny teases.

"They can call me in the morning it's not that important." Brenda says.

The phone stops for a few minutes and then suddenly starts up again. So Brenda grabs for it luckily her purse was not to far away.

"Hello this is Brenda!" Brenda says rolling her eyes.

"Miss Barrett this is..." Brenda would not let the person speak she cuts them off right there.

"Look I'm really sorry that I have to cut you off like this. I mean not that it is any of your business but I'm in the middle of an intense private evening. I understand that this maybe urgent but get back to me on it around 10 something tomorrow morning. I'm sure whatever it is it's not too important. So with that being said goodnight and goodbye." Brenda says before she closes her phone and puts it on the floor. Sonny just smiles at the fact that she was really quick about it.

"Damn! you didn't waste no time with that phone call did you?" Sonny teased.

"You know me by now baby. I was not going to let him ruin our evening. I already know what he was calling about anyway. They want me to come to Italy to do a photoshoot. Oh honey you should make arrangements to come with me. I heard Italy is the perfect spot for us." Brenda insists.

"I don't know sweetheart." Sonny says.

"Oh come on I'm not ashamed of who I fell in love with despite what he does for a living." Brenda replies.

"It's not that sweetheart...I just I'm not big on these public parties." Sonny tries to explain

"Oh just stop it! Mr. Las Vegas! you gladly make appearances at your casino. So why can't you come with me to Italy. I'm pretty sure Italian people would love you. Do you want to know why I believe this to be so?" Brenda asked.

"Do tell me." Sonny adds.

"First of all you have your own little Pizzeria Shop in Port Charles. You can make the best spaghetti dinner, You know how to fix a great tasting pizza. All your pasta dishes are out of this world. Oh and your buddy Jason thinks you do a hell of a good job at those subs." Brenda explains.

"So you are saying Miss Barrett that Italian people will like me because of my cooking ability?" Sonny asks smiling flashing those dimples again.

"I know you wouldn't disappoint me. I even told some of my Italy friends that you would fix them a meal or so." Brenda says.

"You didn't."

"I did."

"You are really one amazing woman." Sonny admits.

"Hmmm...just don't forget that amazing woman is the woman that is madly and deeply in love with you." says Brenda.  



	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Sonny was already up, showered, and dressed. He was just about to make his way out the door when Brenda surprises him, standing by his black convertible corvette already dressed in capri jeans, and a matching jean tube top. Her vulumptious brunette long hair was swaying in the light breeze. Sonny couldn't help but smile at her with those dimples of his. Once they got in the car he had to tease her about her phone call from last night.

"What about your so called photoshoot in Italy?" Sonny asked.

"Oh honey I told you it's not that important. They know I will get back to them when I'm good and ready." Brenda replied as she touched up her make up.

Sonny just continues to smile and shake his head as he turns on the engine, and drives off to his destination. In Port Charles sat the popular Corinthos Pizza Shop that Brenda was referring to. Sonny had hired a good staff to keep his place up and running when he was absent. They consisted of Llanview's own Cristian and Antonio Vega, their mother Carlotta, and Sonny's father Mike Corbin. It was still early so business was running quite slow at this time of the day. Cristian goes to turn on CNN news while his Mom and brother are busy cleaning up the place before they get any customers. Sonny pulls into a parking space and him and Brenda make their way inside.

"Sonny!" Cristian shouts as he goes to hug his favorite boss.

"Cristian." Sonny says with a smile.

"It's so good to see you." Cristian replies.

"You too my friend, So where is your Mom and brother at?" Sonny asks.

"They are back there. Is this the new girlfriend?" Cristian asks with his eyes on the beautiful Brenda.

Brenda goes into shake Cristians hand. She couldn't get over how attractive and cute he was.

"Hi I'm Brenda Barrett nice to meet you." Brenda replies.

"The supermodel Brenda Barrett?" Cristian asked.

"That would be me." Brenda says with a smile.

She honestly was popular with Sonny's staff as she could tell.

"Damn! Sonny you are so lucky you are always getting these bombshell brunette beauties!" Cristian says as if he was jealous.

"I'm not the only one." Sonny teases.

Suddenly Carlotta and Antonio emerge from the back and, go to hug Sonny, and greet his latest girlfriend.

"Sonny Corinthos came home!" Antonio shouts.

"You have been in hiding for way to long." Carlotta says.

Sonny had to agree he's been out of sight for sometime now and he needed to get back out into the public but not too much.

"I'm sorry for that but I had to come to let you all know that I'm okay. I'm coming back to work for a while. I have things covered in Las Vegas at the casino. Jason is doing a great job keeping things in order over there. He has my two great sons to help him out. Stone is over there helping out." Sonny explains.

"Is he the hitman that you hired?" Brenda asked.

"Yeah he is he's a great friend. He truly is I can trust Jason with pretty much anything." Sonny replies.

Mike comes out to hand Sonny an apron to put on, and shakes his hand to welcome him back home with an added hug. Mike then takes the time to greet Brenda who agrees to help out as well. Sonny heads to the back into his office with his dad while Brenda stays out with the Vega family.

"So Dad how have things been going with the shop?" Sonny asks.

"They have been going pretty well. No concerns or complaints you know ever since you hired the Vega family...they have put their heart and soul into this place and it's all because of you Sonny." Mike explained.

"I'm glad to hear that things have been better for the shop and The Vega family. I mean just knowing that they have a job and are able to make an income is good news in my book. It makes me feel better knowing they have a chance. I think we should make it even better for them and you to. I want to expand the shop turn it into a Restaurant/Cafe type place. I don't really know yet how I will go about doing this but um Brenda is mexican and I know she would love to have a bit of a mexican food added. I was even thinking about giving her her own restaurant. I know that Olivia would love that as well I could see her going into business with Brenda." Sonny explains.

"I think that is an awesome idea son. You always come up with the most amazing ideas to make business." Mike says impressed by his son's thinking.

Brenda was busy getting to know The Vega family that Sonny had hired to take over his Pizza Shop.

"So I understand you all were pretty much without jobs when Sonny found you." Brenda replies.

"Well I was Sonny hired my sons because they are such good friends. I guess Sonny looks at my sons as like brothers." Carlotta says.

"Well you can count me into the family. I would love to be the pretend sister you never had or daughter." Brenda says laughing.

"How is it a beautiful creature like you has time to be around us normal people?" Cristian asked.

"You know what Cristian sometimes the glamorous lifestyle is not always so glamorous." Brenda admits.

Suddenly another gorgeous brunette came through the door but her hair was a little more reddish her name was Olivia. She was the mother of Dante who was one of Sonny's sons. She pulls open the door and see's Brenda the model standing before her.

"Hey everyone! I brought gifts! OMgosh! are you Brenda the model?" Oliva asks taking off her sunglasses.

Olivia was wearing a red halter top, with capri jeans, and stillettos with big hooped earrings.

"Yes that would be me." Brenda confessed. "However I'm just Brenda while I'm working here with you guys." Brenda clarified.

"Nice to meet you I have always admired you. I take it you came here with Sonny. You don't have anything to worry about I'm no threat. Sonny and I have been over years ago. I'm currenlty dating Cristian." Olivia explains.

"Oh so you are Dante's mother?" Brenda asked.

"Yes." Olivia adds. 


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia goes to put on an apron and then starts handing out her gifts. Olivia was such a shopping freak. She could not stay away from the shopping stores especially when they had good sales on. Yes she was just that kind of a person. Olivia returns her attention to Brenda and apologizes for not having a gift for her. Brenda understood though she was the new girl and that she would not expect Olivia to have a gift for her. She didn't know Brenda would even be in town.

"Listen you had no idea I would be here." Brenda said.

Olivia goes to take a couple beers out of the refrigerators and she gives one to Brenda. They both take seats at the counter as Cristian, Antonio, and Carlotta disappear into the back.

"So how long have you and Sonny been dating?" Olivia asks.

"I would have to say for about a couple years now. I actually met him at his casino in Las Vegas. I was having a photoshoot and on top of that an added vacation. I think I spotted him before he saw me." Brenda explains.

"Sonny has not even popped the question to you yet?" Olivia asks.

Brenda sighs and then gives Olivia an honest response.

"No he really can't at this point. I totally understand I mean he sort of did break up with his ex-wife Lily. He still has feelings for her and she of course is pregnant with his child. I know Sonny is concerned about what kind of future he wants for his child. He has told me about his daughters brutal death. I mean I know it should scare me to even want to have children with Sonny to know that some form of harm got to her like that. I just know that when Sonny is ready to make that commitment with me. I know that I will be ready and willing to say yes. I love Sonny I don't see me turning him down." Brenda explained.

"So does Lily still come around?" Olivia asked.

"I truly don't know why that woman bothers to show up at Sonny's doorstep. She is dating a man who has pure hatred for Sonny. A man who happens to be in a partner relationship with Sonny's twisted half brother Rick Lansing. I get so angry when I see her still dropping her problems on Sonny's lap like he is still responsible for fixing her mistakes. I don't know how to say it but I really just can't stand that lady." Brenda explains.

"Well to honestly tell you the truth. Lily is not as bad as you think she is. In fact she was a step up from the wife or wives I should say Sonny had before her." Olivia says.

Brenda turns her complete attention to Olivia. Sonny had never mentioned anything to her about having other wives.

"Please do tell me because Sonny has never brought them up." Brenda adds.

"He probably doesn't care to remember about it or maybe he does. I think he still see's them as good friends but relationship wise not so much." Olivia replies.

Brenda was still waiting for Olivia to continue on about these so called wives that Sonny was involved with.

"I find this conversation interesting to me so keep on." Brenda says.

"Carly, Claudia, and Ava talk about total bitches. I mean like literally I was involved with Sonny at the time. It was like right after I gave birth to Dante. Rick sort of ruined my relationship to Sonny. Rick really hates Sonny and I'm glad you notice that to. Rick is evil and manipulative he was interested in me. I did not love Rick or have any ounce of feelings for him."

Olivia was explaining but Brenda stops her at the part about Rick.

"So what you are telling me is that these women were somehow linked to Rick or some associates of his. I mean he obviously knew them well enough to destroy your relationship with Sonny." Brenda replies.

"Do you know of the Cassadines?" Olivia asked.

"I've heard of them I understand they have a corrupted family history too." Brenda adds.

"Have you heard of Helena Cassadine?" Olivia asks.

"Isn't she like some sort of lady witch? I don't believe in that type of stuff. I mean I heard she can like make spells and potions it sounds like something out of a storybook." Brenda says.

Olivia and Brenda are interupted when Antonio comes out to the counter with alot of Pizza dough. He begins to get out all the ingredients with Olivia going behind the counter to help him out. Brenda does the exact same thing after she throws a couple pepperoni slices in her mouth. Antonio turns his attention to both ladies.

"You two don't have to stop talking on the count of me. You should just act like I'm not here." Antonio says smiling.

"Well Antonio it's sort of hard to do that you know." Olivia responds.

"Do you girls want me to fix you a good lunch?" Antonio asked.

"If it involves some of that good Pizza that you are making. Oh how about a little extra cheese and sauce." Brenda adds jokingly.

It did seem as though things were swell in Port Charles. Sonny was right about his friend Jason did have everything running smooothly at "The Corinthos Palace Resort & Casiono" Jason rolls into a parking spot in his blue Porsche. He was definitley looking quite stunning dressed in all black. He enters the casino and heads towards the stripper lounge where he finds himself in the back room. His latest flame a beautiful brunette long haired gal named Samantha McCall was one of the strippers but she was also a good partner for Jason especially when it came to a really good shout out. Sam nothing on but black stilletto shoes, matching panties, with fishnet stockings, and a lacey black bra. She had on a silky black robe. Her long hair down her back when she see's Jason come up behind her she is happy as can be.

"Jason!" Sam shouts in excitement.

Sam turns around to kiss him as she wraps her arms completely around him.

"Did I ever tell you how hot you are right now?" Jason asked.

"Will you stay for the show. You know this outfit works best when your man is there to see you in it." Sam replies.

Suddenly Dante and Juan spot Jason just in the nick of time.

"Jason Morgan are you hiding from us buddy?" Dante asks.

"Damn! look at Sam! You look good girl!" Juan shouts.

"Hey! you've got your own girlfriend Juan." Sam teases.


	5. Chapter 5

Juan begins to blush and Sam starts teasing him about that too. Dante takes the time to tell Jason that his newest employee has arrived. A man by the name of Aidan Devane who was pretty much in the same hotness league as Jason Morgan only darker hair, dark eyes, and one amazing accent. Aidan waited patiently in Jason's luxury office he couldn't wait to get started working at the best casino and resort ever in Las Vegas. Jason arrives into the office to greet Aidan. Jason could already tell the two were going to click just like him and Sonny did.

"Welcome to the Palace!" Jason says with enthusiasim and excitement.

"Thanks for hiring me." Aidan replies.

"I looked into your profile before I hired you. I already knew you would be a great employee to the casino." Jason said.

"Thank you I've always had interest working in this place. I like Corinthos personally for my own reasons. He's good friends with my girlfriend she's told me many great things about him. I'm very aware that he has a violent history which keeps him active at all times." Aidan explains.

"Sonny would be pleased to have you join the team. I know he wishes he could be here in person to meet you himself. He is however going to be away from the Las Vegas scene for awhile. So you have no worries we like you here so just relax, make yourself at home, you are a big part of the family now." Jason explains.

Aidan was very pleased and honored to know he was a huge part of The Corinthos Team. Sam went to view the male audience as she peeped from behind the black curtain. Sam stood still when she saw Rick Lansing and his goons were among the guests. A cold chill went down her spine as she saw him sitting there just having a cheery good time. Sam goes to Adriana a former Llanview resident who has made friends with Sam. She convinces Adriana that they have to cancel their parts in the strip show.

"Why?" Adriana asked.

"Rick is here." Sam confessed.

"Oh no." Adriana says.

"The thought of that man coming close to me makes my skin crawl." says Sam who was beginning to shake.

Adriana could tell Sam was not looking forward to dancing today. She goes to let Juan and Stone know that Sam would not be able to perform.

"Sam is in really bad shape I think Rick is in the building. You should see her she is absolutely terrified." Adriana explains.

Stone goes to check out the male audience to see that Adriana was in fact telling the truth Rick, EJ, and Caleb were indeed in the casino. Stone heads back to give Juan the bad news about Rick being present. Juan tells Stone to just keep an eye on all three of them as best he can to make sure they don't pull any tricks. In another part of the casino Tea Delgado and Lily Riveria sit at a table drinking expensive Martini's. Tea was currently involved with Rick but she did not like the hatred he had towards his half brother Sonny. She could see the frustration and confusement in Lily.

"I love Rick but I do not agree with him." Tea says.

"He's not going to listen to you. Rick is evil he always will be. You can't change the man it's like he's possessed by the devil or something." Lily says.

"It's pretty obvious you'd rather be back with Sonny then with EJ Dimera." Tea replies.

"I have feelings for my ex-husband but I'm very much happy with EJ. I have no intentions of going back to Sonny." Lily replies.

"He won't even love that little girl inside of you because she's Sonny's baby girl. How can you possibly have any ounce of feelings for EJ?" Tea asks.

"I know you may not understand my reasons but I do care about EJ. I have to move on I just can't stay in the past forever. I mean Sonny has moved on he's got Brenda Barrett the supermodel. She is just perfect for him just absolutely perfect for him." Lily says.

"Are you jealous of Sonny's new girlfriend?" Tea asks.

"No of course not but I hate how she judges me everytime I go to visit Sonny for things that have no concern in regards to her." Lily states.

"Do you ever tell Sonny about this?" Tea asks.

"How can I he is so all about her right now." Lily says. "He would take her side before he would ever pick mine."

"I highly doubt that he was married to you first." Tea says.

In Port Charles in his office still writing up some paper work. Sonny had himself digging deep in work. Brenda comes to join him with two extra slices of the Pizza that Antonio had fixed. She also had a bottle of beer in her hand. She closes the door behind her and turns on his little plasma tv.

"Hey you I haven't seen you all day I got worried." Brenda replies.

"I thought you were enjoying the company out there." Sonny jokes.

"I did but I was still missing you." Brenda adds.

"Who made the Pizza?" Sonny asks.

"Antonio did but um I sort of sneaked him some extra cheese and sauce. You should know me so well by now." Brenda says giggling.

"Only you would throw in an added punch to it wouldn't you?" Sonny teases.

"I can be creative when I want to be."

Sonny needed a good laugh since he was sky high busy with all this work in front of him. He realizes he just needs a good break. So he opens up the bottle of beer and takes a quick drink.

"Jason loves this stuff." Sonny mentions.

"Oh is he the beer type?" Brenda asks.

"Is he the beer type? It's all he keeps in his refrigerator. I had to laugh when I got a peek inside when he opend his door the one day. I couldn't believe it I was like don't you drink anything else? He was like no Sonny I'm the beer drinker. Oh yeah a beer drinker and a pool table guy." Sonny says.

"I have to meet this Jason you really do value his friendship. I'm sorry you can't have that same relationship with your brother Rick." Brenda says.


End file.
